La debilidad de Ginny
by NaiadG
Summary: Todos tienen una debilidad, aún y aunque parezca una persona tan valiente Ginny Weasley no es la excepción. Pésimo Summary pero es un buen One-shot D: Reviews?


Y vuelvo con otro fic de Harry Potter (ñaca ñaca :D) espero sea de su agrado y la verdad que me inspiré por muchas razones. Quizás encuentren mucho OoC pero hay cosas que conocemos y no conocemos de nuestros queridos personajes. (Y si no pues bueno :l es mi fic, tengo problemas emocionales y punto).

Harry Potter no me pertenece (de ser así seria una millonaria que vive en Londres y no tendría necesidad de estar escribiendo estas cosas :'( :D ) Le pertenece a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling y bueno, por mi parte es todo :B

Por último, quiero decir que este fic tiene una dedicatoria muy especial para mi queridísimo Richard Grayson :B ok no :c para Kenny 3 por aguantar cada una de mis locuras y darme sus opiniones de mi fic :B (olvidé mencionar que es mi novio?)

Disfruten la lectura :D Reviews?

Una aclaración, sigo con problemas con lo del guión largo (coff coff ni idea como ponerlo o coff coff ¿es posible?), y fanfictioon y yo aún no nos llevamos bien u_u. En fin. Y respondiendo a alguien por ahí, SI, soy potterica ;D

Ginny Weasley siempre había sido una chica fuerte y decidida, quién no se dejaba pisotear por nada ni nadie. Crecer con 6 hermanos varones hombres habían ayudado a forjar ese carácter que la hacía sobresalir y como no, ser una digna Gryffindor.

Cualquiera que la conociese diría que la joven no poseía debilidad alguna, siempre se mostraba sonriente y cuando era necesario salía esa fiera que orgullosamente la había ayudado a salir de diversas situaciones de peligro. Aquello llamado valentía.

Pero ella es un ser humano y pocos imaginarán que su debilidad es nada más y nada menos que cierto mago famoso (y novio) llamado Harry James Potter, o como muchos aún se empeñaban en llamarle "El niño que vivió"

Seguramente todos se preguntarían, ¿cómo puede ser él su debilidad?, ¿en qué sentido hablamos? Pues bien, el joven mago había entrado a la academia de aurores y en esos momentos se encontraba gozosamente en algunas prácticas por el mundo. Sí, había salvado al mundo mágico del mago más tenebroso y poderoso de todos pero él disfrutaba siendo tratado como un igual y no le importaba mucho el que tuviera que hacer esas pesadas prácticas y excursiones, aún y cuando eso significaba dejar al amor de su vida en casa por 2 semanas, 3 semanas e incluso 2 meses.

Por su parte, a `pesar de todo, a Ginny le dolía. Casi lo había perdido hace tiempo en la guerra mágica y ahora verlo partir era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Pero era una Gryffindor y ella esperaría pacientemente sus noticias y como siempre, su llegada.

Le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser cuando su madre, Molly Weasley, cansada de verla con los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llanto, y verla tan antipática y solitaria, le decía en algún momento, "Harry es buen chico y sabes que lo amamos, pero… ¿has considerado que podrías encontrar a otra persona especial que te ame, te respete y pueda pasar todo momento contigo?". Dese luego que la pequeña pelirroja sabía que lo decía porque su madre no quería verla triste, pero no podía entender como esas palabras llegaban a afectarle tanto. Incluso el joven Percy Weasley había tenido el atrevimiento de hablarle acerca de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y decirle que era un buen partido. La respuesta que recibió fue algo como "Yo no he juzgado ninguna de tus torpes acciones en el pasado y sé que dices eso porque 'tratas' de hacer lo mejor para mí. Sin embargo, no soy idiota y tú eres el menos indicado para meterte en mi vida y decirme qué debo y no debo hacer. Agradezco tu preocupación de 'hermano mayor dedicado' y no volveré a hablar contigo acerca de mi vida privada y mucho menos de Harry". Después de aquella discusión, Ginny no se atrevió a hablar con su hermano por 1 semana.

Nadie de su familia, excepto su padre, parecía poder entenderla, aparte del dolor de su partida tenía que soportar como la veían con lástima y pensando silenciosamente que ella no debería pasar por ello.

Pero entonces llegaba el correo, y con ello nuevas noticias del joven mago con cicatriz de rayo, y cada una de esas cartas, Ginny las guardaba en una pequeña cajita con cierto recelo, por que leerlas y releerlas le daba cierto ánimo y apoyo para seguir a la espera de su amado.

Le gustaba imaginar el momento en que Harry le diese su anillo de compromiso, que se casaran y tuvieran hijos, el momento en el que por fin vivirían juntos y podría sentirlo más cerca a ella. Y una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro.

Cierto día recibió una carta anunciando que su amado llegaría más tarde de lo previsto y que todos los pequeños planes que habían realizado deberían suspenderse por motivos de fuerza mayor. Ginny leyó varias veces la carta mientras una lágrima traviesa se asomaba por su ojo y se perdía al ser quitada ferozmente por su mano mientras se repetía mentalmente "no importa, no importa". Lo que quería era largarse a llorar. Era una de esas veces que ya no aguantaba la presión de cada uno de sus viajes y pensaba en rendirse. Dio medio vuelta e iba largarse a correr hacia la madriguera pero una mano la detuvo por su hombro, ella volteó confundida y vio al chico de sus sueños frente a ella sonriendo animado. Lo primero que hizo fue parpadear un par de veces para ver que sus ojos no le pasaban una mala jugada y seguidamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Has vuelto- dijo con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras las lagrimabas resbalaban silenciosamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, me encanta sorprenderte-dijo el atrayéndola más hacia si.

-Eres un tonto

-Soy tu pobre tonto enamorado-y besó su cabeza tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Aún contra la voluntad de Ginny, la separó un poco de él, la miró y besó sus labios para después agacharse frente a ella con una cajita en sus manos.

-Ginebra Molly Weasley, siempre haz sido la mujer más hermosa que mis pobres ojos con gafas han podido contemplar en toda mi vida, quiero que sepas que no hay nada ni nadie más especial que tú y quiero que me disculpes por cada uno de mis viajes en los que sé que te he dejado con lágrimas, sé que te duele, puedo sentirlo, también me duele y quiero que sepas que esta ha sido la última y quiero hacer algo sumamente especial. Ginebra Molly Weasley, sé que no soy perfecto pero, ¿harías el honor de aceptar casarte conmigo?

La joven estaba atónita y solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza en señal afirmativa. El moreno solo puso el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida y la alzó en el aire dando vueltas y besándola muchas veces.

-Te amo mi pelirroja.

Y a Ginny ya no le importaba lo que hubieran dicho los demás, porque ahora era dichosa frente al amor de su vida y con quien compartiría tristeza y alegrías. Su chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo. El niño que vivió.

Y ya quedó :D por si tienen tiempo, dense una pasada a mi fic "A primera vista" n_n besitos!


End file.
